


I Want You by My Side (So That I Never Feel Alone Again)

by PsychicBananaSplit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, F/F, Fast Food, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jacket Stealing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slushies, Southern Accent, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, consent is important, one's seventeen and the other is eighteen, really though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicBananaSplit/pseuds/PsychicBananaSplit
Summary: Danny rolls up to her window at two in the morning, throwing pebbles and playing music far too loud for the time.She finds herself falling a little bit more.





	I Want You by My Side (So That I Never Feel Alone Again)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been gone for almost a month and this isn't what you want- i sound like my father. lol.

Jamie wakes up to a clicking. Wait, no- that’s not clicking. It’s the very, very familiar sound of rocks hitting glass. For a second she just lies there, curled up in the soft, warm comforter with her hands balled up into the blankets, all the way up to her chest. She really doesn’t want to get out of bed. It was raining when she went to sleep- it’s gonna be cold.  _ She doesn’t want to be cold. _

Another piece of rock hits her window.  _ Of course that maniac wants to get cold.  _

Jamie gets up with a heaving sigh and props the window up just as Danny is about to throw another rock, and she’s lucky that she didn’t lose her eye. Or both. Danny has a bluetooth speaker in hand, and is playing  _ Sweet Home Alabama  _ at the incorrect volume for the time of day. She smiles down at the other. “Hello. What brings you here at  _ two in the fucking morning,  _ Dan, huh?”

Danny grins devilishly and turns down the music,  _ thank god. _ “Ah, I was jus’ wonderin’ if ya wan’ed ta go out for supper, darlin’. I’s only fair- you paid for our las’ date.”

Jamie could’ve swooned. 

But she didn’t. Instead, she nods. “Let me get dressed first. I’ll be right down.” As soon as she lowers the window she hears Danny amp up the volume back to Absurdly Loud, and, Christ, she really doesn’t want to deal with the neighbors right now but she’ll probably have to when they get outside.

Jamie quickly- and quietly, to avoid her parents- gets dressed and heads out of the house, remembering her key and locking the door behind her. She’s wearing Danny’s jean jacket, not that she’ll care, she’s had it since last  _ month.  _ She also carefully picked  _ old  _ shoes, since their first date was frog hunting in a  _ swamp.  _

You have to be prepared for everything with Danny. 

Jamie opens the garage-  _ as quietly as she can muster, which isn’t quiet enough-  _ to grab her bike, and can’t help but notice Danny in the middle of the street. The streetlights are her kind of yellow-orange. It looks good with her checkered shirt. And her leather pants. And her- her everything, really.

She hops on her bike and wonders if she’s too gone for this girl,  _ goddamn.  _

Danny tips her hat (something with a rainbow, the slogan  _ Love is Love,  _ and something that Jamie’s parents would burn) and follows her, as if in a wild west movie on a  _ horse.  _ “You’re a real cliche, Dan.”

Danny laughs and speeds up. “Everyone  _ loves  _ a cliche, honey. It’s tha charm.”

Jamie almost  _ melts  _ when Danny says  _ honey,  _ stuttering her pedaling and falling behind.

Danny makes it to the stop sign faster.

They end up at a Sonic, which, wouldn’t be Jamie’s first choice. But they have good ice cream, so she’s not complaining. 

Danny has a cigarette between her lips that’s blowing into her face, so she steers her bike around to her other side. She still doesn’t know how she managed to get a pack of them. Maybe she stole them; maybe she has a fake ID. Danny did, once, buy a pack of beer for the both of them. Drunk Danny was an experience.

The tinny voice from the speaker asked  _ welcome to Sonic, how can I help you?  _ and Danny turns to Jamie, eyebrow raised and mouth cocked to the side in a smirk. “Whatevah you want, darlin’.”  _ It’s two in the morning,  _ she thinks, but she orders some fries and a caramel shake. Danny, of course, orders a full meal; a bacon double cheeseburger with mozzarella sticks and a cherry slushie. She’s very specific on there being  _ no  _ tomatoes and tomato sauce- she’s allergic.

Jamie remembers the first day of school’s lunch. Danny was the new girl, in almost every single class of Jamie’s. They sit together. It was pizza day, and Danny didn’t eat the pizza.

_ “Why aren’t you eating your pizza?”  _ Jamie asks. Danny sips on her water and chuckles.

_ “I’m allergic tah tamatoes.”  _ Jamie, instantly, loves her southern accent.

_ “Who in the world is allergic to tomatoes?” _

_ “Me. It’s really common, actually. I can’t eat eggplan’ or potatuhs, either.” _

Jamie smiles. Then their food comes out.

The waiter looks like he’s tired beyond relief, and the only person at the restaurant, but he smiles at Danny’s hat and compliments it. “My boyfriend has the same hat,” he said. They both smile and wave as they roll off- he’s waving through the large window in the front.

As they’re biking to their eating location (which could be anywhere, honestly) Danny tries to eat Jamie’s fries twice and almost falls both times. They laugh it off. Jamie still can’t stop giggling when they stop.

They end up at Danny’s house, after the long, hard and bumpy trip down the gravel road. They eventually resorted to walking and wheeling their bikes along their sides. They tell jokes about stuff, and Jamie purposefully doesn’t notice Danny stealing a few of her fries along the way. 

The trip on the gravel was long, hard, bumpy, but they managed not to lose anything due to Danny’s bike basket (“I  _ told  _ you we’d need it  _ eventually,  _ James. I swear to Mary.) and they drop their bikes off on Danny’s porch. 

“My dad’s not home righ’ now,” she says, grappling for her keys with her slushie in the other hand, “he’s workin’. He won’ be back ‘til mornin’. Come on inside, don’ be shy.” 

It’s hard not to be shy when you’ve been to the house nearly two hundred times already. You walk into the living room; in front of you are the stairs to the next floor, but when you turn to the left there’s a TV on the left wall and a couch with a coffee table looking towards it. To the farther right is a short hallway to the kitchen. And to the right of the kitchen is another living room/space/area, whatever you wanna call it. 

Danny slips her shoes off, hangs her hat on the hook and tosses the paper bag of food on the table, throwing herself down on the couch. She ruffles her hair a bit to get it back to it’s untamed mop it had been before the hat. “Come on, sit, you know I don’ bite.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Unless you wan’ me to.”

Jamie wrinkled her nose and threw a pillow at her, sitting down. “You’re  _ disgusting.” _

“Part of that cliche, darlin’. Whaddya wanna watch?”

They end up pulling Criminal Minds from Netflix; episode twelve from season eight makes Danny cry every time they watch it together.

She slurps on her slushie and Jamie says, “you know, I knew you were a red slush person. I like blue, myself-”

Danny pours a little of the ice down her shirt and she yelps, the cackles can be heard from miles away. 

The empty food wrappers are strewn about the table and the TV is just on for white noise, but neither could be bothered to turn it off or clean the place up. 

Jamie feels like she can lose herself in Danny- somewhere, someway, they’ll just be the same person. Jamie feels like she’s falling when they kiss; she tastes like cherries and chocolate, with a hint of black pepper. Danny’s eyes are green, grass green. Like the green of freshly mown grass during the summer. Or Jamie’s favorite sweater green. And she has the softest hair,  _ god,  _ it’s like  _ silk.  _ She wants to run her hands through it all day. The blond pairs with her green eyes and her tan skin and the cherry-chocolate of her lips and her homemade leather pants,  _ god.  _

_ She’s falling. _

They pull away from each other and Danny has a dangerous look in her eyes; everything about this has just a hint of danger. From the black pepper taste to the reckless behavior to Jamie’s own goddamn  _ parents,  _ it’s all dangerous. But Danny’s danger is playful, not real. She smirks and runs a hand down Jamie’s side, to her hip. But there is where her smile softens and they meet gazes, unsure. “You wanna do this, sugar?” The  _ sugar  _ that falls from her lips is quiet but enough to make Jamie’s knees weak- she can barely stand, even if she tried. 

She pulls her in for another kiss, passionate but short, and breathes, “yeah. Yes. I want this.”

_ There was a time when something horrible happened to Jamie. _

_ She never quite said it; not aloud, at least. But she’s communicated to Danny how important consent was to her, even to things that aren’t sex-related. And Danny’s never really pressed, either. She knows that she needs to be slow, she knows she needs to let Jamie heal however she sees fit. She knows everything is going to be okay. _

_ It certainly is getting there.  _

Jamie is above water. Finally. After all this time.

She can finally  _ breathe.  _

Danny sighs out a smoky breath, lying down on the couch with Jamie’s head on her chest. The cigarette is warm and glowing, offering the only light left in the house. She kissed the top of Jamie’s head and snuffed the cigarette out. “Yer so fuckin’ pretty, ya know that?”

She chuckled. “I’m pretty sure we went over this just a second ago.”

“Jus’ wanted ta say it again.”

Jamie slipped her phone out of her pocket to tell the time, and groaned. “It’s four. I should probably head back before my parents wake up.”

“Whose parents wake up at five in the  _ damn mornin’?  _ On a  _ Saturday!”  _ Danny scrunched her eyebrows and grimaced. “Mus’ not be very pleasant, huh?”

They turned on a lamp and gathered their things, stuck in a sleepy, zombie-like haze from the lack of sleep. At least it’s a Saturday, after all; they both can sleep in.

The part of the city where Danny lives is almost barren- empty. It seems so far away from all of civilization. The gravel road leading up to her house doesn’t have any streetlights, which  _ probably  _ offers more hazard than comfort. But it does give a view of the stars.

Jamie had never seen the stars before her seventh birthday, when her parents took her to the Appalachian Mountains. There was no electricity, not other light besides the sun, the moon, and the stars. And she saw  _ all  _ of them.

As she rolled her bike from from the porch, she took a look up at the sky; just as beautiful as she remembers. Little pinpricks of light gleaming in the dark, like a diamond in a forest. Danny pointed up at them. “They look a lot like yer freckles, Jamie. Nevah woulda thought.” She slung an arm around Jamie’s shoulders and kissed her cheek.

They both rolled back at Jamie’s house at four forty-eight. Danny always insists on going back with her. “It’s the southern hospitality, darlin’. Part of that cliche you were talkin’ ‘bout.” 

She wrestled her bike back in the garage and waved Danny a goodbye. She tipped her hat in response.

So Jamie went through the motions again; quietly shutting the door, tip-toeing to her room, changing her clothes to go back to bed. Once she was upstairs, she heard Danny’s speaker turn back on with a loud  _ “Country roads, take me home.”  _ She laughed as she sped away.

Jamie snuggled back into her bed and closed her eyes, immediately asleep.


End file.
